1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge clip including a carrier member and a plurality of propellant-containing cartridges arranged in the carrier member, with the carrier member having, at its first free end, a taper a width of which decreases in a direction transverse to the longitudinal extent of the carrier member and transverse to the axes of the cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For driving nail-shaped fastening elements in hard constructional components, setting tools, which are driven by cartridges containing a powdery propellant, are used. The cartridges are supplied from a cartridge clip as disclosed in German Publication DE 41 36 932 A1. For low-density constructional components with a small wall thickness, it is particularly important, to supply a small amount of energy to the setting tool for each setting process. This is effected by using the so-called "weak" cartridges, e.g., cartridges containing small amounts of propellant. Because with a small amount a complete combustion of the propellant take place, the "weak" cartridges are used in setting tools the combustion chamber of which has a particular geometry which enables to obtain, upon ignition of a cartridge, a combustion pressure necessary for the combustion of the propellant.
In setting tools without combustion chambers having this particular geometry, a complete combustion of the propellant takes place only then when "intermediate" or "strong" cartridges, i.e., cartridges containing more propellant, are used. Such cartridges permit to obtain a sufficient combustion pressure in chambers not having this particular geometry. The use of "weak" cartridges in setting tools without the specific combustion geometry of the combustion chamber leads to accumulation of non-burned propellant and to rapid dirt accumulation in the setting tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge clip which can be mounted only in setting tools having a specific geometry enabling driving of the setting tool with "weak" cartridges.
Another object of the present invention, it to provide a cartridge clip which can be used only in setting tools in which a complete combustion of the propellant is insured.